


A New Start

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Delirium, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick learns things when Stephen is injured - and has to decide what to do after the confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristen_mara](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kristen_mara).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

Nick sighed heavily as he slumped onto one of the rickety benches outside the clinic. He rubbed his eyes and squinted in the bright sunlight. The sounds of the straining trucks and the babble of voices drifted over the compound's wall as life continued as normal. But Nick knew life would never be the same again. 

He glanced at his watch. Time seemed to be moving so bloody slowly, crawling along as life did in this remote outpost of civilization. There was nothing he could do but wait for the doctor to give him some news. His mind went back over the last weeks, weeks that were both the best and worst of Nick's life...

_The boat trip upriver had been relaxing, listening to the putt-putt-putt of the motor and watching the variety of wildlife on and in the water. They had startled a herd of capybara back into the thick vegetation on the riverbank. Nick was reasonably sure from the ripple near the bank that they had just denied some denizen of the river its meal. The tell-tail ridge of scales that broke the water as the creature moved to a new hunting spot confirmed it._

_“Black caiman,” Stephen murmured as leaned on the rail next to Nick. “16 feet I'd guess from the tail.” He passed a water canteen to Nick. “Pedro will drop us off around the next bend.”_

_Nick nodded. A fortnight at the dig should be long enough to confirm his theory. He sighed softly, once they arrived of course. It was a 20 mile hike there first._

_It hadn't taken Nick long to start wandering what the hell he was doing here as they traipsed through the thick, tangled undergrowth and he almost tripped over his own feet in the gloom of the canopy. He listened to the calls that drifted down from overhead, the strange hooting calls of howler monkeys, the cries of various birds, and the snarl of a cat._

Nick snorted. He might have moaned about the hike up to the dig but it had been worth it. The specimen had been preserved perfectly. It had also been about 10 million years out of time. It they could confirm the dating it would get him a paper and be another piece in his puzzle, another creature that didn't fit neatly into evolution. He had been so enthusiastic, so caught up in that find that he hadn't been paying attention on their way back to the river.

_“Nick!” Stephen's cry jolted Nick from his day-dream. He heard the growl just before he saw the creature leap. He was frozen to the spot and then he was flying. Landing hard on the dry soil with his breath knocked out of him. He heard the sharp rapport of a shot and then silence descended around him._

_Nick shook his head to clear it and staggered to his feet. Apart from some scratches and no doubt bruises, he was fine. He paused, why hadn't Stephen come to see if he was all right. “Stephen?”_

Nick closed his eyes and held his head in his hands as he remembered the scene that had greeted him. 

_Stephen lay half on his back, half-curled on his side. Soft, breathy moans filled the air. Nick dropped beside him and gently turned Stephen onto his back, pausing as Stephen gasped. Nick swallowed as he caught sight of Stephen's arm, ripped badly by the teeth of some jungle predator._

_Nick dragged open the first aid kit Stephen had carried and carefully cleaned Stephen's arm as best as he could. He had swallowed at Stephen's moan of pain as he had treated him. Nick wasn't sure what to do next. Which was closest – the dig or the river. He wasn't sure, but the river meant civilization. A hospital. Treatment for Stephen. That made his mind up. The river it was._

Nick buried his head in his hands as he recalled every painful step to that river

_Stephen had almost bitten his lip through to stop himself crying out and attracting the jaguar back to them. As the miles wore on, Stephen weight became heavier and heavier and Nick knew his assistant was getting weaker._

_Suddenly, Stephen's legs gave way and Nick found himself on the ground with Stephen in his arms. He could see the sweat drip down Stephen's face and the fever-brightness in his eyes as he looked into Nick's. “Sorry.”_

_“Sorry?” Nick repeated. “What for, lad. You saved my life when I was daydreaming. You'll be fine once we get to a hospital.”_

_Stephen shook his head. “No. I... I should have told you. I tried...”_

_“Told me what?” Nick asked, his scientific curiosity getting the better of him._

_“Helen.” Stephen managed. “I... I'm sorry, Nick. I... she... we...”_

_Nick's voice was cold, a mixture of shock and disbelief and jealousy shooting through his veins. “You slept with Helen?” The look on Stephen's face told Nick he was correct. “How? How could you have kept that from me?” He shook Stephen until his assistant's cry of pain reminded him of their situation. “Fuck!”_

_Nick just couldn't believe that Stephen had done this to him. How could he? He had trusted Stephen, spilled his heart to the man about Helen and her loss._

_Finally a whimper from Stephen brought Nick back to reality. He had to get Stephen to a hospital. Then they would be over. Done with. He'd give Stephen a good reference and send him on his way._

Nick snorted quietly at that. He had no intention of letting Stephen out of his life... he just hoped Stephen felt the same way. 

_Nick had finally fallen to his knees, out of breath and out of shape. He needed a rest before he could carry Stephen another step. He carefully tipped a canteen to Stephen's mouth and allowed him several swallows before drinking some of the tepid water himself._

_Nick stroked a hand over Stephen's hair as he mumbled beside him. “Shh, Stephen. Almost there.”_

_“Nick...” Stephen's voice was barely there and Nick had to lean in closer. “Love you, Nick. Never told you. Chose wrong bloody Cutter.”_

_Nick blinked. Stephen loved him? Him? When he could have his pick of younger, more handsome and much more sociable... It must just be fevered dreams. Nick put his hand to Stephen's forehead, the man was burning up._

Nick knew he must have carried Stephen to the pickup point. He didn't remember any of the trip. The next thing he remembered was waking up on the boat as it chugged down the river. Towards civilization. Towards a hospital. He had spent the entire time at Stephen's side. Until now. 

Now Nick could only wait as the doctor treated Stephen. Wait and hope and think of what Stephen had revealed. What it would... could... might... mean for them. Would Stephen even remember his confessions? Would he still be interested in Nick? He didn't know and every second he had to wait seemed to last forever. 

_The drive to the hospital had been an experience Nick would happily never have to endure again. As far as Nick could tell, the truck had lost any suspension it might once have had. The road possessed so many potholes it was less a road than Swiss cheese. Every jolt had Stephen moaning and crying out in pain. Nick held his hand tightly and tried to cushion the bumps. When Stephen finally fell silent, Nick wasn't sure if it was a blessing or not. He held Stephen's hand tighter, willing the man to stay with him._

_Their arrival at the hospital hadn't filled Nick with hope. It was an old, crumbling and obviously neglected building, the once white walls now grey. The inside had been a somewhat pleasant surprise. It was clean, tidy and the staff were professional. They had also ordered Nick out as they had treated Stephen. He had retreated to the covered courtyard, collapsing onto a shaded bench and..._

Nick almost jumped when his shoulder was shaken. “You can see your friend now.”

“How is he?” Nick asked almost desperately. He couldn't lose Stephen now. 

“Resting. He will be fine,” the doctor said. “You can go see him.”

“Thanks,” Nick called over his shoulder as he entered the hospital. After a few wrong turns, he found Stephen. Pale and bandaged and so very much alive. Nick sat by his bedside and held his hand, willing Stephen to wake. Hoping they could start over, that they could start a new life, together. 

Nick gave a annoyed mumble as his shoulder was shaken. He snuggled deeper into the blanket that... he jolted awake and looked around with wide eyes as memory returned. The events of the past few days were vivid in his mind. Slowly his racing heart calmed and he looked at Stephen. At an amused although still far too pale Stephen. 

Stephen's voice was weak as he asked. “Have you been here all the time?”

“Aye, lad.” Nick couldn't help his smile. “How do you feel?”

Stephen let his eyes close for a moment. “Tired. Sore.” He swallowed as he looked at Nick. “I... why did you stay?”

“Stephen?”

“I remember telling you... Helen. You.” Stephen looked down as he picked at the blanket. “I didn't expect you to stay...”

“Did you mean what you said?” Nick sighed softly. “About the wrong Cutter?”

Stephen's voice was barely audible. “I did. I'll find a new job, Cutter. Don't... Mmmph.” 

Nick smirked as his lips pressed against Stephen's, cutting his words off as he kissed Stephen firmly. “You don't have too, Stephen.” Nick leaned down for another kiss. “But I'd like you to stay.” He pulled back to look Stephen in the eye. “A new start.”

Stephen looked shocked. “Together?”

“Aye, lad. Together.” Nick looked down, suddenly not sure of himself. “If you want...”

Stephen tugged him back down for a kiss. “I want.”


End file.
